Give Me Love
by idiot-wind89
Summary: She had been an accomplice in the plot to kill him. Yet, he still could not stop staring at her from across the bar. Rated M for a very good reason.


**A/N: So I'm back for more. I couldn't resist writing something about these two. I think I love Klaus and Caroline more than I love Damon and Elena. ****  
><strong>

**I warn you that this piece eventually contains graphic adult content at the end, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this. **

**This is meant to be a one-shot (a very long one-shot mind you). I have no intention of continuing with it unless I find some random inspiration.**

**I fully acknowledge that the chances of the scenario I've written actually happening are very low (given where Klaus and Caroline stand on the show right now). I have also taken some creative liberties (e.g. some of Klaus' back-story, giving Mystic Falls snow for once, etc) In light of these things, the characters may seem a little OOC, but I don't think it's too much of a stretch. I'm sure you all know how to use your imaginations, or you wouldn't be on :D**

**I apologize in advance for any missed any errors (spelling, grammatical or otherwise). I detest editing, and since this is meant to be fun for me, I don't spend hours editing and re-writing. ****  
><strong>

**I don't own any of the characters. The title is based upon the Ed Sheeran song "Give Me Love" used in the TVD episode 3x14. Other songs used for inspiration include: "Standing in the Doorway" – Bob Dylan and "A Rush of Blood to the Head" – Coldplay (If you were wondering) Also, "We Found Love" – Rihanna and "Heartbeat" – Fray (for reasons that will become clear at a certain point in the fic) **

**Please feel free to leave me any of your ****respectful**** comments.****  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
>_<strong>

_He sat at forlornly at the bar brooding, nursing his wounds with a delicious bottle of Scotch. It seemed so beneath him to be here like this, so much like that young and immature Salvatore brother Damon, who, surprisingly, was not here. _

_Truth be told, no one was here; no one he knew anyways. His bitch of a mother and deceitful brother Finn had vanished into thin air, noble Elijah departed to atone for his sins, Kol had fucked off somewhere, and Rebekah..._

_Damon's absence at the bar suddenly made sense to him and he quickly took another swig from the bottle to clear his mind of that mental picture._

_He couldn't help but chuckle to himself though; Damon really was always after Stefan's leftovers. _

_That thought only amused him for a short while, before the disappearance of all his siblings began to dawn on him once more. _

_He was alone again. _

_His siblings had only been awake for a short while, and already they were gone. Should he have really expected any differently?_

_Now here he was trying to make sense of the centuries of effort he put into becoming a hybrid and reuniting his family. _

_Certainly he could always make a few more hybrids to entertain him, but they were only useful if compelled or sire bonded to him. And although he would never admit it to anyone but himself, the process had already become boring and predictable. _

_He polished off the bottle as Rebekah's revelations about another white oak tree suddenly came to mind. _

_They would have to find the tree and destroy it before it destroyed them. As long as nobody else knew about it, he could leave it off the agenda for tonight. _

_Tonight he would continue the drinking binge that he and Kol had begun here the other night. He had full intentions of drinking the bar completely dry. _

_The copious amount of alcohol would numb him only slightly, at which point he would stalk the bartender after her shift, rip out one of the major arteries in her neck, savouring the taste of her blood mixed in with the lingering taste of liquor on his tongue; hoping all the while, where ever his mother was, she felt every ounce of the girl's pain. _

_He was slowly pulled from his thoughts when that familiar and intoxicating bubbly laughter echoed over the music from across the bar. _

_Raising his head from his hunched over shoulders, he looked to his right to confirm his suspicions. _

_There she was; that magnificent example of the female species; that trifling whore who had betrayed him, who had plotted to end his life, despite his selfless effort to save hers. _

_Hostile thoughts aside though, he couldn't help but stare at her. _

_She was truly stunning, which was a significant compliment coming from him; he had seen a lot of women over his many centuries of life. _

_There was a natural beauty about her, a beauty that radiated from her sparking eyes and bright smile. Her long blonde hair was a bonus and he dared to wonder what it might feel like between his fingers. _

_She was simply dressed; a black blazer hung on her shoulders, with a bright red tank top and tight denim jeans hugging the curves of her body in just the right way to drive any man - or woman for that matter - to the point of insanity._

_As his eyes roamed down her body, they paused to admire the way the simple black spiked heels accentuated her long legs. _

_She was here with a group of high school friends. How pathetic he thought. She was a vampire, she could hang out with anyone she desired to, and yet she chose to associate with the common folk of Mystic Falls._

_The things he could show her, the places he could take her, and the people he could introduce her to, he imagined. _

_When Matt, that human she had previously dated approached her, he grimaced and looked away from the two of them. _

_He cursed himself for even acknowledging any lingering favourable thoughts towards her. She had been an accessory in the plot to have him killed; she clearly had no redeeming thoughts about him, so why should he have any about her?_

"Another drink sir?" the lively brunette that he had plotted to feed from and kill moments ago asked him.

_He flashed her one of his infamous grins and motioned towards himself with his hand. _

"Bring me another bottle," he instructed.

_She blushed and smiled back at him as she grabbed another bottle from the shelf and brought it over to him. _

"Thank you love," he said, pouring the new liquor into a shot glass.

_He swore to himself that he wouldn't look over at her again, but he went against his better judgement. _

_Much to his surprise, her eyes met his as Matt filled her head with mindless chatter. _

_Her expression suggested uncertainty and disappointment. _

_He shot her a scornful glare and returned to his shot, downing it quickly. _

_It was his hope that she'd leave the bar, perhaps out of fear that he would retaliate for her part in the murder plot against him. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and needless to say, she was distracting him. _

_When he glanced over at her once more, she was seated at a table with her friends; that useless blood bag Matt was taking their orders. _

_He rolled his eyes, finding the thought of her with any other male repulsive. _

_What did she ever see in Matt? What could he offer her now that she was a vampire besides his mediocre busboy blood? _

_He could offer her so much more; more than Matt or that leech Tyler - who had mysteriously been M.I.A. for awhile; another thing he knew he would have to look into after he had recovered from his pity party. _

_A half an hour or so passed, which he spent indulging in more alcohol and the greasy fare Americans seemed to love so much. _

_Although he tried to shut it out as much as possible, his acute hearing picked up her voice every time she spoke, and he struggled not to eavesdrop. He could only assume that she was badmouthing him. _

_He considered leaving, but going back to his empty mansion was unappealing; besides, the bartender was still flirting with him, and he didn't want Caroline to think that she was getting to him; he wouldn't let her defeat him. _

_Another half an hour seemed to pass and he was well onto another bottle of alcohol, dividing his time between his glass, and his cell phone. He had been trying to reach Rebekah, with no luck. Sadly, he had resorted to playing whatever silly game he could come across on his phone. _

_Caroline was still here. _

_She was at a billiards table with her girlfriends and a few abhorrent males who were circling the table around the girls like animals stalking their prey. _

_He considered intervening, but decided instead to pour himself another drink. This was his way of repaying her for trying to kill him._

_When one of the males attempted to instruct her how to shoot the cue stick, placing his hands possessively on her hips, it took much of his will power not to stand up. But he had no reason to help her. _

_Turning back to assess the situation, he laughed out loud to himself when he noticed her react negatively to the male's attentions by kneeing him in the groin. Her strength and independence impressed him. He liked that she could take care of herself. _

_He watched as the injured male crouched down to the ground with his friends laughing as they surrounded him, while she and her friends walked off towards the crowd of people dancing. _

_He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes as she began to dance with her friends. The movement of her hips to whatever noise was playing through the speakers was hypnotizing. _

_Forcing himself to look away, he concentrated on the wood grain of the bar top. His bottle of liquor was nearly empty and it was at this point that he was seriously considering grabbing the hot little bartender and leaving. This situation was becoming too much for him. He needed to get out of the stuffy bar, breathe fresh air and treat himself to a drink of blood to clear his mind. And he was about to do just that until..._

"Hey!" that familiar voice shouted over the music.

_He looked over his shoulder and realized that his mind had not been playing tricks on him; she was standing behind him. _

_Taking another quick drink, he turned around on his chair. _

"Good evening Caroline, what do you want?" he asked with just enough annoyance to convey his bitterness.

_Her eyebrow was arched and she had her hand on her hip. He knew that was a bad sign. _

"I want you to stop eye-stalking me around the bar, that's what I want," she demanded angrily.

_He smirked at her, attempting to convey that he did not take her seriously. _

_She had been drinking; he could smell the alcohol on her breath. _

"Well Caroline, my apologies for making you uncomfortable, but I don't think anyone could blame me for keeping an eye on a woman who had a hand in the plot to kill me, right love?" he asked the bartender as she stopped to refill the glass with his bottle.

_The bartender giggled and nodded in agreement. _

_Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms. _

"Look, what happened the other night wasn't personal. Elena is one of my best friends and I would do anything to protect her," she said confidently.

"I think I have made it clear to all of you that I do not pose any threat to Elena. I want her alive just as much as you do," he explained before taking another drink. 

_She rolled her beautiful blue eyes at him. _

"You only want her alive so you can use her as your own personal blood donor," she said.

"You're right, but I can offer Elena what you and your little Mystic Falls gang obviously cannot Caroline; protection," he argued. "Need I remind you that I spent centuries creating myths and stories about the doppelganger so that eventually she would be found and brought to me. You can be sure that there are still some ignorant vampires and werewolves out there searching for her. There always will be. She is not safe. I think that a few blood donations on her part here and there are worth it in exchange for my protection," he reasoned.

_Caroline shook her head, clearly unimpressed by his comments. _

"All Elena wants to do is live her life without your shadow following her around, kind of like me," she confessed angrily.

_He laughed at her frustration. _

_She was so sexy when she was mad, he thought. _

"You know, it's interesting how quick we are to forget the good deeds done for us by others," he mused, as he traced his finger around the rim of his glass. "If I recall correctly Caroline, I saved your life," he said bluntly, digging into her eyes with his own.

_He could see the goose bumps rise on her skin. For some reason it both pleased and disappointed him that he still frightened her. _

"You seem to forget that," he added.

_She was staring back at him, trying to come up with something to argue back with. When her eyes lit up, he knew she had something. _

"If I recall correctly, before you saved my life, you considered me 'collateral damage.' Not to mention you were going to use me as your vampire sacrifice to break the hybrid curse thing or whatever," she stammered.

_He knew she had a point. He had planned to kill her originally. _

"That was before I knew you though," he tried to justify.

_The unimpressed look on her face suggested that this line of reasoning did not work. _

"You still don't know me," she said bluntly.

"But I was trying to...before you and your friends attempted to have me killed," he said between gritted teeth.

_He could almost sense bit of a smirk start to appear on her lips before she quickly resumed her straight face. _

"Ultimately the point is that I don't know you, you don't know me. You bought me some pretty things, drew me a picture, and we shared a dance, that's it. All I was trying to do was help protect my friend Elena. You seem to look out for your messed up "original" family, so I am sure you can at least understand why I did what I did," she explained, as she turned to walk away.

_Her words stung a little, but she was right. _

"I do understand," he admitted, causing her to discontinue her retreat and turn back around. "It looks like we're even then; I almost killed you, you almost killed me. Fair is fair, I suppose I can't hold a grudge," he acknowledged.

_Her facial expression seemed to relax with his concession. _

"But I haven't saved your life yet, and I don't plan to any time soon," she mused, her reminder and smirk suggesting that she was not completely hostile towards him.

_He laughed before finishing the rest of his drink. _

"Well, I guess we'll have to remedy the situation and even the score then. You owe me," he grinned.

_He couldn't understand why he was going to such great lengths to make amends with this girl. She had tried to kill him. He knew he was playing with fire, but she intrigued him. _

_She hesitated and he noticed the sour look on her face return. _

"I do not owe you anything. Kill me if you want, but I refuse to hurt Elena," she said seriously.

_He chuckled and shook his head in response, causing a look of confusion to cross her face. _

"No, no Caroline I am not trying to blackmail you...well not in any significant way. Come, just join me for a drink to make up for the invitation you so boldly refused the other evening, and as a means to thank me for saving your life," he urged her. "You know you never did thank me," he added.

"Why are you doing this?" she sighed.

_She looked annoyed but he could see a partial smile and her blushed cheeks. He knew he was slowly winning her over. _

"I'm giving you the opportunity to even the score between us; a means for you to thank me for saving your life," he smiled innocently at her, his face soon turning serious as he prepared to give her a genuine answer. "You know exactly why I'm doing this. I think I've made it quite clear that you have my attention. I like you. I want to get to know you. Give me a proper chance to change your mind about me Caroline," he said flirtatiously as he pulled out the empty bar chair beside him.

_She might not have realized it, but she was smiling widely now, likely a combination of amusement with his efforts and what he hoped was genuine interest. _

"So all you want is to have a drink with me?" she asked unsure.

"And conversation, unless you would prefer to sit together in silence?" he suggested.

_Again, she looked hesitant, and he worried that he might lose her to her friends who he noticed were staring at them off in the distance. _

"You aren't going to try and roofie me or anything, are you? Kill me maybe? You can't compel me, I'm on vervaine," she assured him quickly.

_He sneered at her questions._

"Come on; is it that hard for you to believe that I would just want to have a drink with you? Any guy would be stupid not to want to, you're gorgeous," he admitted, thrilled when her cheeks reddened in response.

"Okay! I'll have a drink with you, but only on one condition," she paused.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I want you to stop with the dramatic compliments already," she said.

_He held up his hands in defence. _

"Sorry for being honest," he said.

_She glared at him. _

"Okay, I'll try to keep the compliments to a minimum," he assured her.

_When she finally sat down beside him, he couldn't help but smile at the luck he was having. _

"Aren't you going to order a drink then love?" he asked, confused as to why she was just sitting there as though she was waiting for something.

_She smirked as she bit her lip. _

"Well since you invited me for the drink, I figure the gentlemanly thing to do on your part would be to ask me what I wanted and then order it for me. Aren't you from the Middle Ages or something? You should be all up on this chivalry stuff," she said amused, clearly trying to give me a hard time.

"Nowadays you never can be sure if a woman will be offended by that sort of thing," he informed her. "I didn't want to offend you."

"I'll have rum and coke," she said sternly, looking straight ahead.

_He smirked as he attempted to flag the bartender down. _

_As the bartender approached, Caroline spoke up. _

"Order the drink without compulsion, and pay her," she urged.

_He looked at her in an amused manner, knowing that this was another way to give him a hard time, and to test his sincerity. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to dismantle his power; his ability to use people as he wished. She was a vampire with a hint of a conscience. She reminded him of Elijah in that way. And since he had clearly made his interest in her known, she knew he would oblige her. She was exploiting him; taking advantage of the situation. Admittedly, he quite enjoyed the tables being turned. _

_When the bartender finally arrived without compulsion, he sighed in relief, suppressing the urge not to break her neck. _

"The lady would like a rum and coke, and please bring over a bottle of your finest champagne," he ordered.

_He noted Caroline's faint smile as she shook her head, clearly pleased and annoyed with his attempts to impress her. _

"Champagne? Seriously?" Caroline questioned him.

"Live a little Caroline," Klaus replied, as he opened his wallet, offering the bartender several crisp bills.

_Caroline took her drink, sipping it quickly through the straw, nearly finishing the whole thing. _

_He wondered why she seemed so nervous to be sitting here with him. _

_Taking the bottle of champagne, he filled both champagne flutes half way, offering one to Caroline. _

"Isn't champagne meant to be had when there is something to be celebrated?" she asked as she took the drink.

"To a budding friendship?" he suggested as he tilted the champagne flute towards hers.

_She rolled her eyes and reluctantly touched her champagne flute against his. _

_They both took a sip of the champagne, Caroline taking another extended sip. _

_Both of them sat there silently for a few moments, drinking in silence, taking a moment to think about what to say to one another. _

"I've always wanted to go to France," she admitted mindlessly, as if talking to herself while she observed the label on the bottle of champagne.

_He smiled, encouraged by her apparent willingness to finally open up to him a little. He assumed the alcohol she had been consuming throughout the night was helping her along. _

"Well my invitation still stands. I actually own a vineyard there," he revealed, offering up something more about himself in exchange for her admission.

_She scoffed and looked at him with disbelief. _

"Of course you do," she said sarcastically. "I should have known," she laughed to herself.

"I do," he reassured her.

"And I'm sure it's operated through compelled slave labour?" she said scornfully.

"It's not actually. I pay a local to operate it. It has actually been a legitimate profitable business for me for a few centuries now. When you're a vampire - or hybrid - Caroline, you have to blend in. You have to participate in questionable human activities, like capitalism," he replied.

_She laughed, but she seemed surprised by his answer. _

"I don't suppose you still attend your high school classes because you're interested them?" he asked her.

_She shrugged. _

"Well I do it to blend in, but now that I don't really have to be there, I actually find the material enjoyable. I mean Alaric's history classes used to be such a drag, but I don't know, I guess when you die and become immortal, things get put into perspective," she said. 

"And this is the part where you tell me every historical event you've been a part of, and every person you've met," she groaned jokingly, before taking another drink.

"I'm not one to brag," he teased.

_She pushed his shoulder, which startled him slightly. _

"Come on, just tell me some stories. I'm sure you've seen so many things, met so many people...even had affairs with beautiful women. I won't judge you," she smirked.

_He could almost feel his own cheeks go red as he took another sip of champagne. _

"I thought we were going to talk about you?" he wondered, trying to change the subject.

_She shrugged. _"Well I'm curious about you," she claimed. "I've only lived for two decades, you have lived for centuries, you probably have so many more interesting stories than I do," she urged.

_He smirked, trying to think of something from his past that might interest her. _

"Well there is a rumour going around that I inspired Shakespeare to write some of his famous plays," he mused.

_She groaned. _"I hate Shakespeare."

"So did I," he smirked at her.

"From my experience though vampires mostly prefer to stay out of human affairs as long as they aren't on the verge of destroying our food supply," he mused.

"What about girlfriends? Anyone famous that I would know?" Caroline asked curiously.

_He chuckled at her interest in his love affairs. _

"Well, let's just say that Elizabeth I was not a virgin queen, and JFK was not the only man to have both Marilyn Monroe and Jacqueline Kennedy," he revealed.

_Caroline gasped, nearly spitting out some of her drink. _

_She looked surprised, not upset, and that relieved him. He didn't want to say too much, in case he offended her, but it was unrealistic for anyone, including her, to assume that he had never indulged in women over the centuries. _

"I can't believe that!" she said amazed. "I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted," she giggled.

"You should speak with my brother Elijah. I guarantee that he has stories that rival mine," he said truthfully. "Compulsion aside, he always been better at romancing and seducing women."

"That surprises me," she replied, clearly realizing the words had escaped her before she had the chance to think.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you seem like you know every trick in the book," she told him.

_He laughed, almost embarrassed. _

"And are they working?" he asked her, staring at her as he finished his glass of champagne.

_He noticed the goose bumps rise on her skin again. _

"I told you the other night that I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she reminded him.

_He loved her attitude. _

"Right, I forgot," he acknowledged. "And I told you the other night that's why I like you remember?" he added.

_She blushed once more as she finished her own drink. _

"It looks like I managed to get you to have two drinks with me," he pointed out.

_She looked at the empty glass of rum and coke, and the empty champagne flute, before looking around the crowded bar. _

"Well I suppose that means you owe me now," she remarked smartly.

_He glanced at her with interest, knowing in that moment she could have probably asked him for anything and he would have given it to her. _

"Another drink?" she suggested.

_His eyebrow arched as he too glanced around the crowded bar. _

"What about your friends love?" he asked, hoping his concern didn't backfire on him.

_She shrugged. _

"I don't see them anywhere, which either means a) they're drunk in the bathroom crying over pointless drama, or b) they ditched me to go fuck some guy they don't know," she explained.

_Her willingness to stay, and her language signalled to him that the alcohol was doing its job. She had enough of a buzz not to be so uptight and defensive around him. In fact, he was beginning to feel the same way. _

"Ironically, it looks as though I need you to keep me company," she mused.

"Well don't let me hold you back from partaking in your friends' activities," he joked.

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes once more. _

"I don't sleep with guys I don't know. Besides, the human guys my age are useless," she admitted, again realizing she had said more than she should have, leaving the door open for a witty remark on his part.

_As she looked at him though, he couldn't help but wonder if that comment was a hint as her eyes seemed to hide a subtle look of want. _

_He bit his tongue, opting not to say anything, despite his frantic desire to whisper seductively into her ear all the numerous unmentionable things that he wanted to do with her. _

_Instead of this, he poured her and himself another glass of champagne. _

"So where's all your family, I haven't ran into any of them lately," she wondered, moving away from the awkward silence.

"I'd rather not talk about them," he said seriously as he took a drink from his glass.

_She nodded thoughtfully. _

"I want to talk about you Caroline. Tell me about yourself," he urged.

_She blushed again as she shook her head. _

"There's nothing to tell that you probably don't already know. Besides the past year, life in Mystic Falls is usually pretty predictable. I've lived here my entire life, my mom has been the sheriff for as long as I can remember, and Elena and Bonnie have been my best friends since Kindergarten," she told him.

"What were your plans before you turned?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking," he added.

"What do you mean 'plans'?" she asked.

"You know, like what you wanted to do with your life?" he clarified.

_She smiled faintly, appearing sad and appreciative with his question. _

"Well, I considered going to college for journalism. Then I would probably come back to Mystic Falls, get a job, get married, have kids, you know, everything that humans do, but now..." she paused as if it had just begun to sink in. "Now none of that will ever happen," she said flatly.

_He sympathized with her. She may have been a vampire, but all the human desires that society dictates for you still existed within her. They still existed within him from time to time. _

"What were your plans before you turned?" she asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

_He laughed. _

"There were really no choices for us centuries ago Caroline. All men were hunters for the village really, and had I not been turned, I too would have been required to marry and have children," he admitted. "None of it really ever appealed to me," he said.

"So then I guess you're happy you were turned?" Caroline asked him.

"I've had many years to think about this sweetheart. I try to focus on the things gained, rather than the things lost," he advised. "I've been so many places; seen and tried so many things; I have eternal life – when others are not trying to have me killed – and eternal youth; and I've had the finest champagne and kept company with beautiful women," he admitted, hoping she would catch onto the last part.

_The smile on her face suggested to him that she did. _

"No compliments, remember?" she said.

"How do you know I was referring to you?" he remarked smartly.

_She scoffed and he laughed in response. _

"I was only joking," he assured her. "You can have all of this too you know," he reminded her. "Once you experience the world, all those other basic human traditions that you pine for become less desirable," he said, trying to convince her to think positively.

"Even true love?" she wondered.

_She had caught him off guard with her question, so much so he nearly choked on his beverage. _

"Love, as it is for humans, is a vampire's greatest weakness Caroline," he told her sternly.

_She seemed unconvinced. _

"I disagree," she said boldly.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked, clearly intrigued by her challenge.

"I think love makes you stronger," she admitted.

_He shook his head. _

"I've seen too many vampires succumb to love. They are all dead now," he told her.

"But doesn't that prove my last statement?" she argued. "You do not fear death when you're in love; that makes you stronger," she clarified. "Have you ever been in love as a vampire?" she asked him.

_He pondered her question for a moment before deciding to respond honestly. _

"No, I have not," he answered.

_She grinned, as if victorious. _

"See? Then how would you even know?" she countered.

_He took a long drink from his glass, while she did the same. _

"I suppose I don't know personally," he admitted.

"Wow, the all powerful Klaus admits he's wrong," Caroline announced happily.

_Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help himself from mirroring her expression. _

"I didn't admit that I was wrong, I just admitted that I don't know," he added.

_She scoffed and he shrugged. _

"Whether love makes you weak or strong is beside the point. The search for love is hard enough for humans let alone vampires. If you spend eternity obsessing about it and you never find it you will be sorely disappointed. It is better to forget about it," he recommended.

_She seemed unhappy with his words, but he was only trying to prepare her for the inevitable. _

"That's so depressing," she thought. "What's the point of living then?" she asked rhetorically.

"It wasn't my intention to upset you Caroline," he told her.

_She nodded before finishing her glass of champagne. _

"There is more to life than love," he said, more positively, hoping to raise her spirits.

"Oh yeah, like?" she challenged.

"Like shots of whiskey," he mused, as he reached over the bar for the bottle the bartender had left sitting there.

_She laughed, going along with his effort to convince her. _

_He poured the alcohol into two shot glasses and offered her one. _

"I've drank so much tonight," she observed, half amused, half unsure.

"One more shot won't hurt then will it?" he pointed out, raising his shot glass to her.

_She shrugged with smirk and downed the shot effortlessly before he had a chance to consume his own. _

"What else is there to life?" she asked, trying, despite her half-intoxicated state, to prove him wrong.

_As another dance beat began on the bar sound system, he finished his shot, slamming the small glass on the bar top surface. _

"There's dancing," he replied, something he knew he probably wouldn't have said had he been completely sober; he wasn't one for modern dance.

_He hopped off the bar chair and extended his hand to her. _

_She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. _

"I'm not dancing with you," she refused.

_The flattered smirk on her face told him otherwise if he just coaxed her some more. _

"It would be rude to refuse me," he said. "You had no problem dancing with me the other night," he pointed out.

"That was different," she argued. "You invited me to that party so I felt obligated," she admitted.

"Come on," he urged. "You might have fun," he proposed.

_She shook her head once more, still steadfastly refusing to dance with him. _

"Okay well perhaps I'll ask the bartender if she would like to dance," he thought aloud, turning back towards the bar.

_He knew he was taking advantage of Caroline's conscience, but it was the only card he had left to play. _

"You'll get her fired if you compel her to dance with you!" she scolded him. 

_He ignored her and started for the bartender. _

"Fine! I'll dance with you," she acquiesced.

_He turned back towards her. _

"Great," he said, smiling at how frustrated she looked.

_He took her hand and they headed towards the dancing crowd of people. _

"Do you even know how to dance to this music?" she asked, shouting over the music that had grown louder.

"I've learned a few moves," he shouted back, quickly turning her so that he was behind her.

"I think we have to get closer," he suggested, firmly pulling her backside against him.

_Although the music was loud and the scent of blood, sweat and arousal was overwhelming to him, he still managed to feel her breathing hitch as she rested against him. _

_He was waiting for her to turn around any second and chastise him for his bold actions, much like she had with that other guy earlier, but as her hips slowly began to grind against him, he took that as a sign that he hadn't overstepped. _

_To be honest, he detested this kind of dancing, he found it to be utterly distasteful; however, the combination of the music and the sway of her hips lightly against his own was strangely exhilarating to him. _

_If he judged her body language correctly, she felt the same way. _

_As he held onto her hip with one of his hands, he used the other to brush her lavender scented hair to the side, exposing part of her neck to the thick air of the room. She flinched, but didn't stop him, and he noticed those familiar goose bumps rise on her skin as they had before around him. _

_He wanted nothing more than to kiss the exposed flesh of her neck, but he decided that was probably pushing it. _

"You really are an exceptional dancer," he reaffirmed against her ear. "Do they teach this dance to all Miss Mystic Falls contestants?" he asked.

_She laughed the bright red returning to her cheeks. _

"Where did you learn to dance like this hmm?" she retorted.

_His hands dipped a little lower on her thighs as he smirked against her soft skin._

"Some nightclub in Los Angeles," he answered. "I think she was a back up dancer for Britney Spears," he added.

_He laughed when he heard that familiar scoff escape Caroline's lips. _

"You weren't good enough to get Britney?" she remarked, trying to puncture his ego.

_To his surprise, she turned around to face him, placing her arms around his neck. _

"I believe at that time in her career she was on a permanent coke binge," he recalled.

_She nodded with understanding, a small expression of amusement on her face. _

_They continued dancing silently, each of them avoiding the others' gaze whenever they seemed to make eye contact, which was frequent. _

_If only she knew how crazy she was driving him. If only he could be certain that she felt the same. _

_He was removed from his thoughts when the couple behind them bumped into Caroline, causing her to stumble closer towards him and tighten her grip around his neck. His grip around her waist had prevented her from completely falling down. She laughed innocently, before putting more distance in between them. _

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be," he replied, bravely pulling her back into him.

_They both looked at each other intently for a few moments. She hadn't protested his actions, but he couldn't help but notice how tense her body felt under his hands. _

_As the song began to end he expected her to break away from him any minute. When she didn't, he thought it was too good to be true. _

_Awkwardly the song merged into a slower song, which the DJ promptly dedicated to some girl named Sarah. _

"Do you want to grab another drink?" he asked her, providing an out for both of them from this strange scenario.

_She pulled him closer and rested her head against his chest. _

"Just dance with me to this song. I like it," she said quietly.

_Obviously he wasn't about to refuse her, but her desire to dance with him now had surprised him. _

"What did I do to deserve two dances?" he snickered.

"Shut up," she hissed playfully.

_He did as she asked, falling silent as opposed to responding to her with another smart remark. They remained like that for awhile until Caroline decided to speak to him again. _

"So now that most of your family has disappeared, how long do you plan to stay in Mystic Falls?" she asked curiously.

_He shrugged. _

"I have a few loose ends to tie up, but it really depends," he replied.

_Her head rose to look at him. _

"What does it depend on?" she pressed, as if she already knew what his response would be.

"You," he answered, staring at her intently.

_He was not ashamed or embarrassed to say it to her. He had no reason to be. He was simply being honest with her. _

_She let out a nervous laugh. _

"Why does it depend on me?" she asked, continuing her line of questioning.

"Well I'm still hoping you'll come around and take me up on my offer to show you the world that exists outside of Mystic Falls," he admitted.

_They both knew that he had other reasons to wait around for her, but he decided against stating the obvious once more. _

"I have school until June," she said.

_Instead of flatly rejecting the idea as she had before, she had resorted to excuses as to why she couldn't go this time. He had made progress with her. _

"I'll wait," he stated simply.

_She scoffed. _

"Then there's graduation after that," she added.

"Perfect, consider the trip a graduation present then," he concluded.

_She produced one of her signature eye rolls and laughed nervously once more. _

"You don't give up do you?" she mused.

_He grinned. _

"Not on you. If there is one human saying that still holds true for vampires and hybrids, it's that the most enjoyable things in life are those that you work for," he confided.

_Her cheeks were still red, and he knew she was struggling to hold back a smile as she nodded. _

"Even if the trip was a present, and even if you could convince me to go with you, my mother, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie...they would never let me go..." she reminded him.

"Don't tell them you're going," he answered quickly.

_She balked at his suggestion. _

"Yes, I'll just take off with you to Europe and not tell anyone where I'm going, or who I'm going with," she recited the scenario sarcastically with a smile.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's crazy!" she exclaimed.

"What did I tell you before Caroline? Live a little; go places you've never been before and don't tell anyone where you're going; do things that scare you; do things that are crazy and don't make any sense..."

_His words of encouragement were abruptly cut off by the unfamiliar feeling of lips against his own. She was kissing him; Caroline Forbes was kissing him on her own accord, he didn't even have to make a first move or compel her to act. _

_Her kiss had nearly sucked all the air from his lungs; it was the most intense feeling he had ever felt. He couldn't believe the effect it had on him. It was only a simple kiss; her lips were barely even touching his._

_She pulled away from slowly, her eyes fluttering open hesitantly to meet his. _

"What was that?" he asked under his breath. 

_He noticed now that she was looking at him entirely different, as if that one kiss had completely changed her perspective. _

_She licked her lips, before smiling anxiously at him. _

"That was me living a little...doing something that doesn't make any sense...doing something that scares me," she stammered. "You should try it some time," she suggested, as if it was her idea.

_That was the only subtle hint he needed now to push him forward. _

_He grabbed her face eagerly, pausing just before their lips touched to seek her permission to follow through. The sparkle in her eyes seemed to pull him in. His lips crashed lustfully against hers. _

_Her lips tasted like honey and whiskey as he passed over them with his tongue.  
><em>

_He kissed her for what felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds before she pulled away, probably growing self conscious from the crowd, who had barely noticed their connection as another loud fast song got the crowd moving again. _

_Both of them were breathing hard, staring longingly at each other. _

_He struggled to compose his thoughts into words. _

"Take me home?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Certainly love," he replied, as he linked his arm around hers.

_He picked up his jacket on the way past the bar; ignoring the evil stare Caroline's ex-boyfriend Matt was giving the two of them. He draped the coat over Caroline's shoulders for show, realizing as he looked at her, that she had not even noticed Matt. _

_She ran out of the bar quickly, giggling as she pulled him by the hand behind her, likely afraid that someone she knew would see them; unaware that Matt already had. _

_Although he was relatively unaffected, the snow and the brisk wind hit him as they poured onto the sidewalk. _

_He pulled her body into him as he hailed them one of the many taxis that were circling in front of the bar looking for customers. He could have very easily driven them back to Caroline's, but the alcohol was causing his head to spin slightly, and he didn't want to risk an accident. _

_As a cab pulled up to the curb, he opened the back door for Caroline letting her in first, before getting in himself. . _

_Caroline had mumbled her address to the driver, as he shut the door to the back seat. _

_She quickly draped her legs across his lap and clung to him as she kissed teasingly at his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. _

"Seatbelts," the cab driver grumbled from the front, likely noticing the tryst taking place in his back seat.

_Much to his protest, Caroline followed the driver's orders, sitting properly and putting on her seatbelt. He followed suit, only eager to appease the driver so that they would arrive at her place faster. _

"My mom's at work, she won't be home until tomorrow afternoon," she informed him, as they pulled up to her house.

_He hadn't even thought about the fact that Caroline lived with her mother until now, so her comment reassured him._

_It probably would have been easier to go to his place, but his rule of thumb was always to let the lady decide. He didn't want Caroline to be uncomfortable to the point where she might question his intentions. _

_Not wanting to bother taking the time to compel the cab driver, he threw some amount of cash at him and pulled Caroline out of the car behind him. _

_She soon led the way, stumbling every now and then on her heels as she tried to keep her balance on the snowy walkway. _

_As she fumbled at the front door with her keys, he took his time distracting her, placing hot kisses on the back of her neck while running his hands along her hips. _

_Finally the door was open and in a flash Caroline had him pinned up against the wall in the hallway. _

_For a moment, he had almost forgotten that she was a vampire. _

_She kissed him lustfully, before he took the chance to pin her against the opposite wall, the force of his action causing a picture to fall from the wall beside them. _

_The shattered glass had startled them both, and they broke the kiss to laugh. _

_He reclaimed her lips, as he pushed his jacket off her shoulders, followed by her own jacket, while she struggled with the buttons of his black collared shirt. _

_The red shirt she had been wearing underneath hung off her shoulders, and he eagerly kissed down her neck towards the newly exposed porcelain skin. _

_One of his hands had tangled itself in her hair, holding it to the side, while his other hand freely roamed along her covered torso. _

_Her own hands had managed to undo his shirt completely, and she was now working at his belt buckle. _

_He couldn't remember the last time had had been this enthused about a woman, or sex for that matter. She had barely laid a hand on him yet, and already he was painfully hard for her. The sound of her heavy breathing against his ear was driving him mad. _

"Bedroom," she mumbled.

_He nodded, as he picked her up, resting her thighs on his hips. _

_They continued to kiss as he navigated his way down the hall towards the doorway that he recalled opened to her room. _

_With him still holding her, now against the door frame, she removed her shirt, revealing to him a bright red bra with black polka dots. _

_It seemed like something Caroline would wear. _

_Their eyes never faltered from each other's as he used one of his hands to reach behind him and remove the slip on heels from Caroline's feet which were resting against the small of his back. _

_They shared a heated kiss before he let her drop back down to her feet. _

_Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra with ease, pulling it off her shoulders. She pulled it off her arms the rest of the way, biting her lip nervously as her breasts were revealed. _

_She kissed him again, as if to distract herself from the fact that she was half naked in front of him. As their tongues danced, he slid a hand up her torso, outlining the swell of one of her breasts with his fingertips. Gliding a fingertip over her nipple elicited a sharp inhale from Caroline, so he repeated the action, loving the pleasurable little whimpers she let escape between their lips. _

_Taking it a step further, he parted the kiss to attend to her other breast, licking around her nipple teasingly before taking it entirely into his mouth. _

_When one of her hands gripped at the short strands of his hair in response, he knew he had found one of her erogenous zones._

_Making a mental note of that, he pulled himself away from her to take the opportunity to step out of his own shoes, stumbling backwards towards the other side of the door frame as Caroline pushed him aggressively. Again, he adored how rough she was with him. _

_She pulled his shirt off his shoulders effortlessly, allowing it to fall down his arms the rest of the way on its own. _

_When her lips glided against the skin of chest, he sighed appreciatively. _

_The sight of her kissing his body was thrilling to him. This was the last thing he had expected to have happen tonight. _

_Her fingertips trailed down his chest, eventually ending up at the edge of his pants. _

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted this; how badly I've wanted you," he admitted, as she undid the button of his pants.

_Although he didn't have a clear view of her face, he knew he had made her blush once more. _

_Sliding his hands through her hair, he brought her up to his level and kissed her cravingly while she tugged his pants down, exposing his confined erection. _

_His pants dropped to his ankles and he struggled to break free from them as followed Caroline, who's lips were still locked with his, towards the bed. _

_Their kiss was broken when she sat down on her bed, eyeing him expectantly. _

_He climbed onto the bed on his knees and settled in between her. _

_She laid back against the mattress in response, as if she was finally submitting to him. _

_It must have been nerves or something, because it took him an unusually long time to undo the button of Caroline's jeans. Frustration had gotten the better of him and he simply used his hybrid strength to rip the button away from the material. _

"Hey!" she said half-heartedly, clearly not as disappointed about the ripped pants as she wanted him to believe.

"I'll buy you new ones sweetheart," he assured her, as he peeled the denim material away from the delicious milky-white skin of her thighs.

_He teased her by running his hands along her bare legs, using this gesture to pull her pants down to her ankles. _

_With one hand around her ankle, he used the other to pull the material off, repeating the same action with her other leg. _

_He was not surprised to find her wearing a thong that matched her discarded bra. _

_Taking his time, he leaned down to kiss along the insides of her thighs. He literally wanted to take in every inch of her body. _

_As he neared her centre, the scent of her arousal was overwhelming. He struggled to hold back. _

_His hands shakily made their way to the edges of her panties, sliding the thin material part way down her legs and over her knees before allowing her to remove them the rest of the way with her feet. _

_She watched him anticipatorily and anxiously as his eyes travelled over the most intimate places of her body. _

_He drank in the sight of her naked flesh. Her legs were bent and parted on either side of him, her hair was dishevelled, spread wantonly around her face, while one of her arms rested above her head, and the other over her stomach. Her beauty could not be matched. _

_Leaning over top of her, he held her gaze with his own as he trailed his index finger up the middle of her torso. Arriving at her neck with his fingertip, he brought his hand up, cradling the side of her face in his hand as his thumb stroked the velvety skin of her cheek. _

"You're breath taking," he whispered to her.

_As her lips began to curve into a smile, she rose up on her elbows, embracing his lips with her own. _

_Their tongues battled passionately into a pleasant compromise, as their hands roamed unrestrained over each others' bodies. _

_Giving them both a chance to breathe, he wandered his tongue along her jaw, before sucking and nibbling at the curve of her neck. _

_She caught him off guard when her hand had slipped between them and glided over his manhood. He groaned quietly against her skin, as the soft palm of her hand began to stroke him slowly. _

"Klaus..." she murmured, "I need you."

_He raised his head to look at her as a means to confirm what he thought he heard her say. _

"You know that I want you Caroline," he sighed.

_She looked up at him with an expression of curiosity and interest. _

"Show me then," she urged.

_He adored her assertiveness. He liked that she knew exactly what she wanted. _

_Although he wished this night with her could last well into the dawn, he knew he couldn't refuse her present invitation. _

_He desired desperately to show her how badly he wanted her; to show her how she made him feel. _

_Sitting up on his knees in between her thighs, he spread her legs a little wider and then positioned himself comfortably over top of her, holding himself above her with one of his forearms. _

_Both of them were inhaling and exhaling abnormally fast as he guided his erection towards her opening. _

_When the tip of his manhood met the moist folds of her centre, he turned his attention on Caroline's face to gauge her reactions. _

_He filled her slowly; her tight womanhood accommodating every inch of him as he pushed his hips gradually closer to hers. _

_Her eyes were shut tightly, clearly uncomfortable with his initial intrusion. _

_She sighed with contentment once he was all the way inside of her. _

_Everything about this moment was so surreal. The combination of the sight of her below him and the feeling of her womanhood engulfing him made him feel light headed. _

_He pulled out, thrusting back inside of her a little harder this time. _

_Desperate for the pleasurable friction their skin was creating, he quickened his pace further while watching Caroline's facial expressions. _

_She whimpered and moaned below him, clenching her legs tightly around his waist and digging her fingernails into his biceps. _

_This continued for a few more moments, their bodies now glistening with sweat. _

"Slow, go slower," she begged.

_He discontinued his thrusts, pulling completely out of her, opting to change up the position. _

_Lifting her legs, he bent them forwards in front of her, resting her ankles on his shoulders. _

_Although he preferred the faster pace - slow sex was always too personal for him - he yielded to her demands. Grabbing her hips he thrust himself back inside of her agonizingly slow. _

"Yeah just like that," she said encouragingly as she draped her hands around his neck.

_He grinned, feeling his ego instantly lifted by her appreciation. _

_As he continued the slow, but deep thrusts inside of her, he couldn't help enjoy the speed. His slow thrusts enabled him to appreciate what felt like every ounce of stimulation her body was providing his with. _

_He could literally feel his orgasm being drawn out from his body. _

"Klaus don't stop," she urged breathlessly against his hand. "Please don't stop," she whined.

_Her verbal expressions of bliss were nearly enough to bring him over the edge. _

_He grunted loudly in response before kissing her frantically and caressing her breasts as a means to distract himself from how good she felt. He refused to cum before she did. _

"I'm so close," she cried.

"Look at me," he demanded roughly.

_Her eyes shot open to look at him instantly. _

"Cum for me sweetheart," he coaxed her in that low, but seductive accented voice of his.

_He felt her legs tense, and he noticed her toes curl. _

"Mmm, make me cum," she panted.

_He responded to her request by slowing his thrusts even more and pressing his index finger against her clit, slowly teasing out her orgasm. _

_This garnered a favourable response from her as her moans grew louder. _

_A few seconds later her fingernails dug deeper into the skin of neck, as she sucked in a deep breath. _

"Ughhhh, I'm cumming," she announced.

_In that instant he felt a gush of fluid surround him inside of her, accompanied by the faint spasms of her vaginal wall. He had expected that. What he had not expected was the feeling of Caroline's youthful vampire fangs puncturing the skin of his wrist as she continued to ride her wave of bliss. _

_He hissed partly out of pain and partly from pleasure at the erotic sight of his vampire lover consuming his blood as she orgasmed around him. _

_Fair is fair, he thought. As long as his blood was in her system, a bite from him could not harm her. _

_He grabbed her wrist from his neck and sunk his own fangs into her skin, tasting the saccharine blood that spilled into his mouth. _

_That final action is what finally pushed him to his euphoric climax. _

_Moaning loudly from the ecstasy he felt spreading throughout his body, he knew couldn't hold back now; he thrust hard and deep inside of her, filling her centre with evidence of his orgasm. _

_As he came down from his high, he licked up the drops of blood he had missed from her wrist. _

_He pulled out of her, allowing her to drop her legs lazily to either side of him. _

_She was watching him fixedly, as the simple sound of their breathing filled the still air of the room. _

_Human, vampire, or hybrid, he had always dreaded the post-coital situation. He never knew what to say or what to do, which is why he often bailed as quickly as he could. But for some reason it was different with Caroline. He wanted to stay; he wanted to hear her voice. _

_He leaned down, kissing her lips a little more passionately than he was used to. _

_Not wanting to linger like that too long, he sat up on her bed, pulling her up with him so she was straddling his waist. _

_He tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears, searching her face attentively for any sign of how she felt, while she stared at him quietly. _

"What are you thinking about love?" he asked.

_She laughed while the faint red blush returned to her pale cheeks as she tucked her head underneath his, resting herself against his chest. _

"I'm wondering how I went from scolding you in the bar, to moaning your name in my bed," she said confused.

_He sighed. _

"I think this is an example of one of those _other_ things Caroline; one of those twists that makes eternal life worth living," he informed her, wondering to himself if he was really being truthful with her.

_He felt her smile against his chest. _

_Was this really something other than love? He thought to himself. He hurriedly brushed the mere doubt in his mind to the side. This was not love. _

_Caroline awoke the next morning to the sun peering in her room from the window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts and make sense of what day it was and what she had done the night previous. _

_As she sat up in bed she realized she had slept naked; something that was unlike her. _

_Looking around the room, she couldn't help but notice the smell of sex and men's cologne in the air. _

_Quickly, she began to connect the dots as her eyes fell upon a hand drawn sketch on her nightstand. _

_The drawing had hastily been done on the back of one of her math assignments she noticed. _

_It was of her sleeping. She was on her side, her head resting on her hands. In between her hands was one of her sheets, which to her dismay and humiliation had only partially covered her, revealing the curve of her hip and one of her breasts. _

_The message under the drawing read "genuine beauty" and he had signed his name to the right of that. _

_"Klaus," she whispered. _


End file.
